Moss Agate
Moss Agate is the fusion of Lapis Lazuli, Jasper, and Ice, created by GemCrust. Appearance Moss Agate has a faded seafoam complexion, poofy laurel hair, and forest green, blotchy markings. She has three sets of arms, one of which is used as her legs and has hands for feet. She has three sets of eyes, each with laurel irises and small black pupils. She has a small chest, waist, and thighs. Her gemstones are embedded in her sternum, the center of her back, and in the center of her face where here nose would be. Debut She wore a tight-fitting quad-colored V-neck crop top with a forest green section extending from her left shoulder to under where her ribs would be, similar to that of a sash. She had dark pine, green, and black triangles around said section. Her leggings had yet another forest green section similar to a belt with a Yellow Diamond symbol in the middle. Her leggings seemed to literally combine pants and shorts with the left leg having full pant legs and a strip wrapped around the palm of her hand-foot. Her right leg's pant leg resembled that of tight fitting shorts. She was barefoot on the right hand-foot. Current She wears a multicolored bodysuit with a black V-neck, a torn pine green waist with a Yellow Diamond symbol, and a tri-colored bottom half with occasional tearing. Her lower half appears to be in a torn pattern. Her right leg is barefoot while her left foot's legging is wrapped around the palm of the hand that acts as the foot. On her top pair of arms, she wears Ice's armbands. Personality GemCrust stated that Lapis Lazuli kinda balances Ice and Jasper out as Moss Agate, because when it's just Jasper and Ice as Shattuckite, they create a monstrosity.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/130009286257/ Abilities Moss Agate possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Amethyst, they form Bertrandite. * When fused with "Eyeball", they form Carpholite. * When fused with Amethyst, Rose Quartz, Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, and Peridot, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Amethyst, Rose Quartz, Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, and Peridot, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Amethyst, Rose Quartz, Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, and Peridot, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Unique Abilities * Hydrokinesis: She has control over Lapis' hydrokinesis. ** Flight: She is able to create water wings using her hydrokinesis and, presumably, fly. * Cryokinesis: She has control over Ice's and Malachite's cryokinesis. * Sporakinesis: Moss Agate possesses the ability to control moss.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161073441407/ Trivia * When asked would win in a fight between her and Spurrite, GemCrust answered that Spurrite would win.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/167211248122/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Moss Agate is not banded, and therefore not strictly an Agate in scientific terms; but is included in the Agate family. * Agate is a variety of Chalcedony, a mineral of the Quartz family. It is clear to milky white, with dendritic inclusions of manganese or iron that has grown into patterns similar to moss or lichen. Spots of red may occur in some specimens, and occasionally the crystal is dark green with bluish inclusions. * As a stone of abundance, Moss Agate is known for its benefits in agricultural pursuits and has been successful in promoting the growth of new crops. Gemstones References Category:Gems Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Ice Fusions Category:Jasper Fusions Category:Lapis Lazuli Fusions Category:Triple Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Cross Fusions